All Your Fault
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Yuffie was tangled like a mango, and she had no one to blame it on but Squall and his smoking hot good looks. Oh, and the steel bars. They may have something to do with it. But it was mainly Squall. One-shot, post KHII. Slight Squall/Yuffie, fluff. For WishingDreamer5.


**Disclaimer: **Does it _look _like I own _Kingdom Hearts _or _Final Fantasy_, people? Really? *Waggles eyebrows*

**A/N: **Aha, this sure took me long enough! This is an one-shot for _WishingDreamer5_, who requested either a Squall/Yuffie or Squall/Tifa one-shot with implied romance. Naturally, I went with the former. So so sorry for the wait! D:

Post KHII, but per KHIII.

Hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

**.: all your fault :.**

_"I knew that it was only a matter of time, but should you really do it in public?"_

* * *

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with 's'!"

"Squall."

"You are _so _amazing at this game! Clap clap!"

So much for getting those notes taken down.

"Get down from there," Leon warned as he tried to do the various papers that were lying scattered all over the tiled ground. He ran a hand through his uncombed hair, and looked up at Yuffie; or at least, tried to. Given where she was sitting, it was difficult to see her.

"And if I say no?" She was swinging on the steel beams overhead, her legs holding her on and preventing her from falling on her head. Even then, if she did fall, she would most likely land on Leon.

After all, his luck was, to put it kindly, _awful_. Just the other day, he had been the first to try Scrooge's new 'amazing' ice-cream flavour. It had been ear wax.

Knowing that he couldn't actually climb up there and drag the black-haired teenager down, he sighed. "Just be careful."

"I'm_ always _careful, Squall!"

"No, you're not," he said stoically. Last week, she had ran face-first into a wall while fleeing from a group of powerful Heartless. Cid's Claymore machines had taken care of them shortly after, but Yuffie had been left with a red nose for quite a while.

Speaking of Yuffie, she had now pulled herself back up onto the beams again, sitting down on them as she swung her legs. Her feet slammed onimously against the steel with a loud echo. "_Squall_-"

"-At least stay quiet and let me work, if you insist upon bothering me so much."

"Aren't you a bag of sunshine and rainbows," he heard Yuffie mumble under her breath, but he ignored her. Taking out a pen from his pockets, he began to take down notes due to the recent reports about the Heartless. As a member, and self-dedicated leader, of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, he couldn't stop working. Not for long, anyway.

A while had pasted before Leon had managed to work down to the bottom of the pile. With a small smile, he neatly signed the bottom of the paper and arranged them together. Standing up from where he had been sitting, a bench in one of the many side-streets, he gathered up the paper and pen. Finally, he could go back home again. Maybe he would convince Tifa to make him a cup of hot chocolate... if Yuffie didn't go and steal it first.

Thinking of the teenager made him frown. She had been awfully quiet, not bothering him once after the small incident. Did something happen?

"_Yuffie_?"

"_Yeesssss~_" The girl swung down on her legs again. Leon jumped in surprise when her grinning face barely missed smacking his skull. Looking up, he realized that she must have been silently moving from bar to bar while he had been busy. "You need something?"

"I'm done now. Do you want to come with me? I was going to ask Tifa for some hot-"

"-Hot chocolate? I'm in!" She clapped her hands together. "Just stand back and wait a second, would you? Kinda tangled like a mango here..."

"Tangled like a mango?"

"It's an 'expression'," Yuffie said with air quotes as she began to try to untangle herself. "Not that a grumpy old man like _you_ would understand, of course."

"_Very _funny. Ten seconds, or I'll leaving without you." He wouldn't really, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, ok- _ahh!_" Yuffie squealed in horror as her legs suddenly broke free of the shaking metal bar. She fell straight on top of Leon, who was knocked backwards in surprise from the unexpected blow, the papers underneath his arm scattering all around him in the wind.

"Y-Yuffie!" he stammered, a bit shocked. After all, her hand was resting on his knee, and she didn't look as if she was going to move any time soon. To call it awkward would be an understatement. "Are you okay?"

"Gah..." Groaning loudly, the girl tried to push herself back up again, using Leon's knee to help steady her. However, instead of standing up, she buckled and landed on top of the brunet below her. Leon oofed as she fell onto his knees, and he fell straight onto his back.

"Yuffie..?"

Her head popped over to meet his own only a few centimetres away. She was grinning widely, and Leon couldn't break himself away from her intense eyes. "_Hello_, handsome."

"_Yuffie!_"

"Oh my Gaia!" someone squealed loudly from nearby. "I _knew _that it was only a matter of time, but should you really do _it _in public? At least you still have your clothes on..."

Both of them slowly turned their heads to be greeted with the sight of Aerith, who had her hands clasped together, green eyes sparkling. There was a basket of flowers swinging on her wrist, most likely for Cloud.

"C-clothes?" Leon stammered again, feeling a small blush come on. What was she _talking _ab- oh hell _no._

"...I have to tell Tifa! Maybe Cid will have a camera on him... or should I ask Merlin..."

"_Aerith!_"

Yuffie whispered into his ear, "This is all _your _fault."

"How is it-"

"-Squall here was just simply _dying _to get it on!" Yuffie told Aerith with a wink. "And, of course, having the massive crush on him that I do, any sane girl wouldn't resist!"

"You're not sane," Leon muttered under his breath.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"_WHAT!_"


End file.
